


The Queen's Guard

by mayhemprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Snow and her dumb Shepherd-Prince and everyone else would one day think.</p><p>Regina was loved. </p><p>She took them in, gave them food, clothes, jobs at the palace. Almost all of the older ones joined the King's Army, but their loyalty, their love was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Your Majesty?”  _

_ “One moment, Captain.” A voice said from the next room. After a few seconds the Queen emerged from a set of double doors. She looked at the young man wearing the uniform of her personal guard and smiled. “I trust everything went according to plan?” _

_ “It did, your Majesty.” The captain replied with a nod. His eyes connecting with the Queen’s, something only the most trusted members of her Guard dared to do without fearing terrible punishment. This man was one of the few allowed such thing. Maybe it was because very few looked at her, not with fear, or hate, lust or disgust, but with gratitude, respect, loyalty, even love.  _

_ A year into her marriage with King Leopold, while riding her horse into the forest, something she considered her only escape from the nightmare her life had become, she came across a small unconscious child. His body covered with signs of torture. She healed his wounds and took him with her back to the palace. When he woke up and after reassuring him no one was going to hurt him, the Queen learned he had escaped a group of slavers who killed his parents and had taken him to an underground cave where they kept other children. Some of the older ones had tried to rebel and he had managed to slip away. The Queen led a group of soldiers to find the cave, she was glad Leopold was visiting one of their neighboring Kingdoms at the time. She doubted he’d have done anything to save the Children.  _

_ It was that day that the soldier’s loyalty began to shift to her. Unlike Leopold, who never once stepped into a battlefield, she fought alongside the soldiers to rescue the children, and even though she was forced to use her magic in front of them, they never said a word.  _

_ As for the children.  _

_ Well, No matter what Snow and her dumb Shepherd-Prince and everyone else would one day think.  _

_ Regina was loved.  _

_ She took them in, gave them food, clothes, jobs at the palace. Almost all of the older ones joined the King’s Army, but their loyalty, their love was hers. After a while, those who received training began teaching the younger children, even the ones who didn’t want to join the army learned to defend themselves. The Queen **wanted** them able to defend themselves. Eventually they formed the Queen’s Guard, she manipulated Leopold into thinking it was his idea. By the time the King died, her personal cook, her ladies in waiting, several of the servants and her personal Guard had become known as the  Regals  by the rest of the Kingdom. They were her children and she had come to love them. Unfortunately once Evil was added to her name; it was also added to theirs.  _

_ “The weapons, armor and other items are in place, my Queen. We are all ready for the new world. The moment you need us we will be there.” _

_ The Queen smiled fondly at him. “Excellent. Thank you Jonas. I’ve arranged for all of you to remain together when possible. I know you were worried about it. Now why don’t you go get some food and rest, dear? You have been working too hard lately. I need you rested when we leave for White Castle.” _

_ “Of course, your Majesty.” Jonas said and turned to leave, but hesitated at the door. _

_ “Is something wrong, dear?” The Queen asked softly. She could tell something was bothering the young Captain. _

_ The man turned around and looked at her sadly. “Not wrong, your Majesty. It’s just we all wished we could keep our memories. You’ve done so much for all of us. The idea of not remembering you is… troubling. And some of the young ones are not dealing well. I know you are busy but if you could visit them for a few minutes…” _

_ “Say no more, dear. I shall go see them in a little while.” The beautiful Queen said smiling at her guard…her child. And he wondered if people would call her evil if they could see this side of her. The side she only showed her Regals. “Actually, why don’t you go fetch every one of you and join me at the Great Hall for dinner?” _

_ Jonas gave her a bright smile that made him look more like the child she rescued, than the strong young man he had become. And just like that he launched himself at her hugging her tightly, before stepping back and running out of the door. _

_ The Queen smiled shaking her head. “Children.” _

_She was going to miss her Regals._

It was done. The curse was broken. And it didn’t take long for an angry mob to come knocking, or pounding to be more accurate, on her door. Regina should have expected it but her mind was full of Henry and E…Henry just Henry. They-HE would hate her, she was going to lose her son. She was going to be alone…again. She just wanted someone to love her but even her child, the boy who was meant to be her happy ending…the way he looked at her…and the loving way he looked at Em-Miss Swan.

All the years Regina spent loving him, taking care of him when he was sick, playing with him, and telling him stories before bed. Did that not mean anything…not even a little? 

And now there she was about to be killed by Victor of all people. As if he had any right to be angry after what he did to her. As if he hadn’t had a hand in creating the Evil Queen. The woman her son hated. 

But then to add insult to injury. 

“Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!” 

SHE shows up like some damn knight…oh right. Like a White Knight to rescue her. As if Regina were some damsel in distress. Regina hated it. Hated the situation, hated that the woman who took her son from her was her only hope of surviving…hated the current of excitement that shot through her when she heard Em- damn it! Miss Swan’s voice.

And even worse when Snow holier-than-thou White opened her damned mouth. “Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours.” 

She was at the mercy of her most hated enemy. Death would be a mercy but no. She was to become a prisoner because the Good guys don’t kill…yeah right. Like they didn’t kill her soldiers, even some of her Regals …

Wait…her Regals! 

Suddenly as if summoned by her thoughts the sound of a gunshot rang through their ears. 

In a matter of seconds the mob was surrounded. 

A group of men and women dressed in Secret Service-like black suits and armed with swords, guns and even assault rifles; all pointing their weapons at the fork and torch armed group of people between them and Regina. 

The Queen noticed with glee as E…Miss Swan’s jaw dropped in disbelief…and Snow and Charming’s eyes flashed with recognition and fear.

“Step away from her!” Jonas yelled at them as he stepped out from inside the house, his gun pointed at the Charmings.

Oh yes.

Her children had come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You asked for it and well here it is! :) Not you will lose sleep over all the time it takes me to update *Evil Laughter* Hehe, Lots of jealousy in this one… yeah they totally deserve it, after all they put our Queen through. 
> 
> Enjoy.

—

"What the hell was that!?"

Emma asked pacing the room, her boots making a clunking sound with every step. Where the hell had those kids come from? Most looked barely out of their teens, and yet…

Assault Rifles!

And even with that Emma wasn't sure what scared the mob, and her parents, more.

The guns, or the damn kids. Personally, she was still hung up on the Assault Rifles. Where the hell did they get those? Storybrooke had Graham as the only form of Law Enforcement until Emma had come to town.

So, where had all the military grade weapons come from?

Sure some had swords…though if you think about it where did those come from? Did people get back their memories and their stuff? Never leave home without your trusty sword. You never know when you'll need it! Or if you suck with a blade there's always you know…

Fucking Assault Rifles!

"Who the hell where those people!?"

Henry was wondering the same thing, as he stood by the stairs, watching his birth mother freak out. He couldn't blame her. He was confused and curious, too. Who were all those people? And why were they protecting his mom?

Snow and Charming were sitting a few feet away, grim faced.

"They are the Evil Regals…" Charming said in a tone that suggested everyone knew what she was talking about.

Which Emma and Henry obviously didn't.

"The what?" They both asked in unison.

"The Regals…Regina's personal Guard." Snow answered. She was still in shock. With the Regals around, things had become more complicated and dangerous. It meant Regina was far from powerless, even if according to some of the people who had gone looking for her, she didn't seem to have magic.

Her Guard had always been just as dangerous as her magic. They were certainly more dangerous that the royal army the Evil Queen had controlled once, because, they would do ANYTHING for their Queen.

"They are very dangerous, even one of the younger ones could probably duel a knight of the Royal Army to a stalemate…if not outright win. And the older more experienced Regals…well."

Emma groaned in dismay. "Great! And now they have Assault Rifles!"

"But…my book doesn't say anything about them!" Henry said shaking his head in confusion.

"It…doesn't?" Snow looked confused. She'd have thought Henry's book would at least mention the Regals. They were such a big part of Regina's life, and a big part of her reign as Queen. "But…it has to say _something_."

Snow's face was a picture of confusion, fear and…jealousy? Something Emma and David noticed, their expressions matching pictures of puzzlement.

"They were ALWAYS by her side! The only ones she trusted! The only ones she loved...She called them _her children_ …" Snow said sneering at the last word. Her face lost all traces of its usual sweetness.

Snow was ranting now. "They were always good enough from day one. And she was always smiling at them with all that damn tenderness, and always hugging them, or touching their shoulders, reassuring them…but what did I get?" Snow's face was red with fury by now and she was starting to scare her husband and daughter.

"A cursed apple, that's what!"

Emma and her father, could only watch helplessly, their jaws almost hitting the floor, as Snow's voice got louder and louder. They didn't notice how Henry's face was marred by a frown that only got deeper with every word out of Snow's mouth.

He had siblings?

"Mary M-Snow…" Emma tried to interrupt, but went unnoticed by her mother.

"And of course, they are obsessed with protecting her, loving her…Well _I_ loved her first! She was supposed to be _my_ mother! To love me! Not _them_! She was supposed to be _MINE!_ " Snow's suddenly stopped her rant, horrified by what she had just said. Her hand covered her mouth. Then she bolted and locking herself in the bathroom.

' _Well…that explained the jealousy'_ Emma couldn't help but think, although the idea of Snow White jealous of the Evil Queen's "children" did nothing but confuse the savior even more. As if this day hadn't been confusing enough already.

Emma and David just stood there looking at each other at loss for words. Even Prince Charming was too shocked run after his wife.

"….Shit." Was Emma's only response to Snow's Regal-hating, jealous rant.

Henry just slipped out of the apartment unnoticed by the two shocked adults.

His mom had other children?

A LOT of other children.

Children who weren't in his book…he started to wonder how accurate his book really was if it failed to mention something so important.

Like his mom having a whole bunch of children, who loved her and were her personal protectors …and most definitely not Henry.

And according to his grandmother she actually loved them.

She was the Evil Queen and he thought she didn't …couldn't love anyone and therefore had never really loved him. That had really hurt him…and made him angry. But, if even Snow White said his mom loved those other kids…

…if she could love, had she really loved him after all? Was she really that evil if she could love him…and the others…

The others who were with her right now when _he_ wasn't.

Henry felt his mouth go dry.

With all those other children to love…what if she didn't want him anymore?

—-

Back at the Mayor's (and make no mistake, They would make sure she remained Mayor) manor, there was a lot less confusion. Instead, Regina couldn't help but feel happier than she had in over a year, since Henry had begun distancing himself from her.

That thought send a pang through her heart, but as she received another hug from one of her children, the pain in her heart was soothed.

A part of her wished she had been able to let them keep their memories, or at least give them lives in this world that would have let her interact more with them, other than smile at them on the street, or at City Hall where several of the older ones worked.

Not to say Regina didn't try her best to check on them whenever she could, and make sure their lives were as happy as possible.

It was the first thing she had done after she settled into her place at the beginning of the curse. Just because time was stopped and all days were the same didn't mean she wouldn't care to make sure everything was alright with her Regals. It took her over a year to finally locate all of them.

At first she cursed herself for casting the Dark Curse, in the first place. She had been happy with her children, but she'd let her desire for vengeance blind her to that fact.

Sure, there had been something missing, but that was probably because Daniel was gone. And without True Love, there would always be something missing.

But, once they came into her life, she had stopped feeling miserable all the time. So when Regina realized the kind of life the curse had created, she had felt as if it hadn't been worth it. She'd killed her father for the Curse, but only to lose her children as well…

She'd come to this world to be happy, but all she had accomplished was to find herself completely alone.

For years, her only comfort had been the fact that here, at least, without the threat of Snow and her peasant King, her Regals didn't have to risk their lives all the time. They were safe. And she'd have to be happy with just that. But it hadn't been enough, she missed them. She missed their love.

She needed a child.

So she went to Gold…

After Henry pulled away from her, and brought Emma…

Miss Swan! Why was it so hard to keep thinking of her as Miss Swan! It was the damned woman's fault. She had to be so damned heroic, saving her all the time and looking so…

No.

No, no, no.

Regina pushed those thoughts away.

Anyway…after Miss Swan had come to town and Regina saw, how easy it was for Henry to love her…she lashed out.

Here was a woman who could take her last chance at happiness away from her and Regina could NOT let that happen.

But it had happened.

It had happened, but even though Henry hated her, and a lot of people wanted her dead. They were back. Her children were back, they remembered her. They remembered her and the first thing they did once the curse broke was find her.

They found her, they saved her, and they loved her still.

And Regina didn't feel so lonely anymore.


End file.
